


Draw My Fursona

by SlimyPennies



Series: Non-Despair Junko [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Furry Junko, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies
Summary: In a world where Junko isn't obsessed with despair, everybody quietly wishes she was, for furry Junko is the worst Junko.AKA: Junko harasses the shit out of Hifumi.





	Draw My Fursona

Hifumi Yamada panted heavily as he hid in the storage closet, holding his back against the door, hoping, praying to the Doujin Gods above that Junko  _Motherfucking_  Enoshima will eventually tire of looking for him and will retreat to wherever she came from, taking her unlawful torture with her.  
  
He yelped loudly as the door seemed to give away from behind him, sending him tumbling onto his back with a loud thud. Hifumi winced, looking up at Makoto, who looked perturbed, to say the very least.  
  
"Ack! Mr. Naegi!" Hifumi yelled, slowly standing up, "How'd you penetrate my magical barrier?!  _...Why'd_  you penetrate my magical barrier?! What benefit do you get from this? A status buff? Gold?"  
  
"Hifumi." Makoto said, bringing the larger boy out of his rant, "The door opens outwards."  
  
Hifumi looked back, only to confirm that, yes, the door opened outwards and his efforts were for naught.  
  
"Why are you hiding?" Makoto asked, grimacing like he knew he wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"Ms. Enoshima."  
  
"Yes...?" Junko replied as she suddenly came out of the closet.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Enoshima." Hifumi said, "I was about to explain to Mr. Naegi about how.. you wanted... me... Eek!"  
  
"Draw my fuckin' fursona!"  
  
Hifumi screeched as he ran away, leaving Makoto and Junko alone. Junko slouched, a sad aura emitting from her.  
  
"How disappointing..." She murmured, "He didn't even give me a chance..."  
  
"...Fursona?" Makoto said.  
  
"Yes, my fursona... My original character... Monokuma... He refuses to draw him..."  
  
Makoto didn't have time to ask any questions as Junko took a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it, holding it in front of her face, a poorly drawn black and white bear on it.  
  
"Upupupu!" She said in a cutesy voice, "It's me! What's up, you bastard? I have a beary special surprise for you... Execution! Upupupu!"  
  
Makoto felt like, in another life, this scribble of a bear would've caused so much death and destruction and mayhem, resulting in the loss of so many people who meant so much to him... Unfortunately, he was stuck with something arguably worse: Junko in the middle of one of her "I want" fits.  
  
"You know how it is..." Junko said as she put Monokuma back in her pocket, holding her hands up to her face, eyes twinkling as her voice rose an octave, "Widdle old Hifumi is more concerned with his doujins..."  
  
She hissed as she stuck her tongue out, like she was doing a poor impression of Genocider.  
  
"Haha! He's too busy drawin' fuckin' porn! I ain't blamin' him, but, heh, come the fuck on!"  
  
Makoto but his lip, only for the gears in his head to turn.  
  
"Wait, how did you get in there?" He said, "I mean, without Hifumi noticing."  
  
Junko produced a pair of glasses and put it on her face, her voice gaining a cold and calculating tone.  
  
"It is very simple." Junko scoffed, "I hired a  **certain someone**  to help me..."  
  
**Re:ACT**  
  
**"Certain someone?"**  
  
"Is it not obvious? My not as hot, slightly disappointing older twin... She chased him here, where I was hiding. According to my calculations, it was roundabout, but..."  
  
She stuck her tongue out again.  
  
"Heh! Didya see the look on his face?! Fatso almost pissed his pants!"  
  
Makoto couldn't deny that.  
  
Meanwhile, Hifumi kept running. Of course, he wasn't gonna run up the stairs (most normal people avoid stairs anyways, so his physical health didn't affect much anyways), but he still had to hide.  
  
Hope's Peak was a school, first and foremost, even with the pool and the recreation room, so obviously the best place to hide was the one place the school had an abundance of.  
  
Hifumi panted as he entered the nearest classroom, noting how the door went in, as he was never to make that mistake again, at least, as long as he remembered this event, which is very likely to slowly become less and less detailed and muddled in his mind, degrading like his drawings after he spilled soda on them, and eventually, he would forget the doors.  
  
He pushed his weight against the door, only to see Junko Enoshima sitting on a desk, something Ishimaru would not approve of, even if you were dying and the only cure was sitting on a desk.  
  
"M-Ms. Enoshima?!"  
  
"Haha!" Junko yelled, "Thought you could outrun me?!"  
  
In that moment, Hifumi noticed something off. Sure, he never instantly looked at a woman's breasts, he was more of an ass man anyways, but Junko always felt the need to pose and flaunt herself in a way that accentuated her assets... Those were  _not_  her assets. Since when did Junko's boobs shrink? Since when did Junko's eyes lose their roundness? Since when did Junko have freckles? Why was she so skinny?!  
  
Realization hit Hifumi.  
  
"...Ms. Ikusaba."  
  
Mukuro's stance became more relaxed as she slid off of the desk, kicking the tile with the high heels her sister loaned her for the sake of this joke.  
  
"Hmph, usually I wouldn't appreciate being found out so easily..." Mukuro said, "But trying to take my sister's place is tiring."  
  
"Wait, does that mean-?!" Hifumi yelped, "You're the one who chased me!"  
  
"Way to go, detective."  
  
"What do you want from me!?"  
  
"You already know that."  
  
"No! I'd rather die than draw her fursona!" Hifumi screeched, "Why me? Why meeeee?!"  
  
"Junko thought you'd be easy to bully into it."  
  
"...Is that it?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
Hifumi let his weight off of the door for a second, and that proved to be his downfall.  
  
"Surprise, shithead!" Junko yelled as she kicked open the door, sticking her tongue out, "We got ya cornered!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Hifumi yelled as he raised his arms, "You'll never take me alive! Ultimate attack, go!"  
  
Junko and Mukuro stared forward blankly as Hifumi slowly fell over, passing out instantly. Mukuro took off her wig, running her hand through her black hair.  
  
"...Well." Junko muttered, "Fun's over."  
  
"...This was fun?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I suggest we drag him to the nurse-"  
  
"I suggest you shut up."


End file.
